


Blinding sun

by Silverdancer



Category: Infinite (Band), VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Photographer, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9054529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverdancer/pseuds/Silverdancer
Summary: When Myungsoo entered the studio that morning he wasn't prepared for what the universe had planned for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pikasoos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikasoos/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy it ♥
> 
> (won't say much in case I reveal too much about myself)

When Myungsoo entered the studio that morning, bag on his shoulder and coffee in hand, he wasn't prepared for what the universe had planned for him.

***

His client introduced him as Lee Hongbin, the model they hired for the shoot, a guy with a pretty name and an even prettier smile.

The project was for a new Christmas campaign and Myungsoo could see why he was the one chosen for the job. He just wondered if he would be able to capture him properly.

***

This wasn't working.

Hongbin was nice, and professional, and when he wasn't posing for Myungsoo, following his directions perfecly, he made the funniest comments under his breath.

They clearly were meant for himself, but the studio was a small one and Myungsoo definitely didn't mind.

It was the worst, because when Myungsoo made some remarks of his own, he couldn't help but see Hongbin smiling at his words.

He wanted to take a picture of that smile.

He wanted to keep it.

He _really_ wasn't prepared for this.

***

The shoot ended and they parted ways and Myungsoo thought it would pass.

It didn't.

***

Days passed, and weeks passed, and he still felt like he'd missed a big chance.

***

Myungsoo entered his studio one morning, bag on his shoulder, and he wasn't prepared for Lee Hongbin and an invitation for coffee waiting for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas!!


End file.
